1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic tamper evident closure which indicates to a potential purchaser if the closure has previously been removed and replaced, after initial filling of the container to which the closure has been applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known tamper evident plastic closures frequently have a tamper evident band which is joined to the main part of the closure by frangible bridges which become ruptured as the closure is unscrewed. As a result, if the closure is re-applied, the fact that the tamper evident band has already been separated from the skirt of the closure is a clear indication that the closure has at least once been removed from the container after packing. The arrangement is normally such that it is intended that the closure can be applied to the container without damage to the frangible bridges which are then ruptured upon first removal of the closure.
However, tamper evident features comprising frangible bridges have two principal shortcomings. Firstly, the bridges may not all be broken as the closure is unscrewed from the container which then makes it difficult to remove the closure from the container. Secondly, some of the bridges may break when the closure is being applied to the container.